The Seven Deadly Sins Series
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Starring Kuroba Kaito and Suzuki Sonoko! Starting with Gluttony we go into a bit of story awesomeness for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge at Livejournal...Stories rated anywhere from K to M but put in the M category to make sure it isn't deleted. Enjoy!
1. Gluttony

The Seven Deadly Sins of Kuroba Kaito and Suzuki Sonoko

Chapter 1: Gluttony (aka The Time Kaito Stole Chocolate From Genta For his Selfish Indulgences)

A/N: So I was given this bunny by someone (Thank you Yuriko!) These stories will range from K to M so I'm just putting them in the rated M category so that it doesn't get taken down or something….so the first one I decided to do was Gluttony, just because it sounded like epic amounts of fun (and because a friend gave me the bunny…) Next is Lust (for the same reason, I felt bad for not giving his thought first that's second LOL) And now for "The Time Kaito Stole Chocolate From Genta For His Selfish Indulgences! (Lust might be a connector…)

"Kaito…you aren't seriously thinking about stealing chocolate from a seven year old are you?" Sonoko asked him while perched up in the tree that they met properly, (not as his thief persona…)

"I'm sorry but a seven year old that's that big should not be eating all that chocolate…leave it to the people who actually know the actual awesome taste of it rather than just someone who would rather it just be shoved down their throats." He said with a grin.

"You have a point, I am asking you though, if you do manage to get ALL of it…I want you to save some." She said.

"For what?"

"My share, I just, I have an idea of how I can use it, and I can still eat my share at the same time as I use it…if that makes sense."

Kaito's eyebrow quirked up, "If you think I wasn't going to share with you, you are sadly mistaken." He said as he kissed her lightly and jumped from the tree. "It looks like they're napping, I'll be right back."

"It's not like I'm not going to be here." She said softly.

Kaito snuck to the place where the five children were sleeping and swapped the bags with a bit of a grin, and he left a note in the bag he left knowing the candy was for the bigger child.

Dear Child that I should know the name of but have no recollection of at this time,

As you can see I have decided to steal your chocolate, and for good reason. Frankly you shouldn't be eating all that chocolate in the state you're in, you could become diabetic when you get older, and as much as I'm sure you love your chocolately awesomeness in the shape of Kamen Yaiba, I just can't let that happen. I believe that your health is your top priority, so I have replaced all of the wonderful, tasty, fantastic chocolate with something far more delicious and awesome for you. VEGETABLES! So I hope you enjoy them because I'm not giving this chocolate back, like I would with any of the gems I steal.

Kaitou Kid.

Kaito grinned as he took the bag of candy back to the tree. "It's almost like the little brat tranqed them or something." He said quietly to himself as he reached the tree to find Sonoko still sitting on the branch. "So what's the damage then, all mighty Kid-sama?" she snickered.

"That boy has an epic obsession with Kamen Yaiba? I mean everything in here is Yaiba related…"

"Kaito, he's seven. He's supposed to have a thing for Kamen Yaiba."

"The fact that this boy has all the money humanly possible to seriously buy all this chocolate is….crazy." he said

"Coming from the 17 year old who decided stealing it from him would be entertaining and exchanging all of them with vegetables?" she said stealing one of the chocolates from the bag, opening it, and nibbling on it.

"Sonoko, that child needs vegetables, he's in almost desperate need in fact…"

Just then the two heard it, the "WHAAAA!" from an extremely overweight seven year old. Kaito jumped up in the tree with the chocolate in tow, nibbling a piece himself waiting for the reaction of the children. But there was a problem, he was nibbling so fast that he was almost out.

"Kaito, my plans are going to be epically ruined if you go and eat it all." She said glaring.

"But it's so good though." He whimpered as she stole the bag away.

"The rest is mine to enjoy," she said softly as she managed to get to a spot where she could get close to his ear, she smirked, and whispered, "And I'm betting you'll enjoy it too."

Kaito's face turned bright red as he heard the little girl ask… "Conan-Kun, ummm, why would Kaitou Kid steal chocolate for?"

Conan couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he saw the tree limbs shaking. "I have an idea that it wasn't his idea at all, it was all concocted by his girlfriend."

"KAITOU KID HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" the three children all yelled in unison.

Sonoko wanted to glare at the little bastard, geeky, detective, mini tantei as Kaito just sat there laughing quietly as Sonoko just waved the bag of chocolate in his face. Kaito just groaned.

"Always a glutton for punishment aren't you Kaito?" she said taking a piece of chocolate out and nibbling on it as she listens on.

"But he has a point though Genta, you're going to get diabetes or something and you're not going to live past thirty." Ai said.

"Well she's straight to the point isn't she?" Kaito said.

He didn't seem to notice that Sonoko's piece of chocolate melted and she wiped a bit of it on his neck and licked it off. "Let's go home and put this chocolate here to good use. If there's any left I'll give it to you." She said as his eyes lit up for more than one reason. Sonoko kissed him and the taste of chocolate on both of their tongues could be tasted. The two teenagers jumped out of the tree then, bag in hand, neither of them caring that Conan saw the two of them running away with the bag in hand.

_Kaitou Kid, You actually did something somewhat right this time. You hurt her and I'll have Ran kill you._ He thought as the two ran off to things with chocolate that 7 year old children shouldn't know about.


	2. Lust

Why Did We Steal the Chocolate Anyway If We Weren't Gonna Use It? (Which Did Anyway but Not Till Later!)

A/N: Another Sonoko/Kaito ficlet in my Seven Deadly Sins Saga…please review! (This one could have been used for Patience in my Virtues challenge too but I decided against it…)

When they got back from the eventful day completely thought up by Sonoko (chocolate stealing included,) they got back to their place of residence. After being together for six months Kaito made a proposition with her to move into a little place not far from his own house so that he could keep up his Kaitou Kid-ness. When Sonoko figured out that the person that she met under that tree that night was Kaitou Kid she almost fainted. But that was six months ago and now she was pushed up against the door chocolate quickly forgotten.

"Kaito, I was going to melt the…"

"Fuck the chocolate I want you now!" he practically growled in her ear as she shivered in anticipation.

He sucked on her ear as she moaned and her eyes began to dilate, she loved him but at this moment there was no love in this, it was just a lust filled haze.

The same was said for Kaito, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as she was carried to the bedroom, still nipping, biting, kissing each other in the process. Kaito pushed her onto the bed looking down at her. "So, beautiful." He said to her as he stripped her of her school uniform slowly, as if to tease her.

"Damn, and here I was thinking that I could take advantage of you for a change." She said with a smirk, but that was when Kaito delved into the woman that he fell in love with. Lips, neck, breasts, nothing was off limits, and hearing her moans and fast breathing only made him go lower. Stomach, thighs (in which he nipped lightly,) and then his main prize. "KAITO!" she screamed as he licked her.

He chuckled lightly as he continued his ministrations with his tongue to her, arms around her legs, holding her down because she was a jumpy bedmate. Sonoko using one hand to keep his head down and the other to play with her breasts made it almost impossible not to come several times. Sure, it was only a few times, and they were small, but they felt good to the girl.

Breathing incredibly hard, and shivering from the pleasure of both his movements and hers, Kaito lifted his head, moved up her body, and kissed her. The taste of herself on her own tongue just seemed to spur her on even more. "Bastard, you aren't getting out of this unscathed, that I refuse!" she said flipping their positions. Her naked body pinning him down, and him offering absolutely no resistance whatsoever.

She pushed his shirt over his head, undid his jeans, everything she could do to get him naked as quickly as she could. She kissed him again with a wicked smirk on her face….

"What's that look for?" he asked her with a grin.

"Just having a good look at you before I have my wicked way with you." She said with that grin never leaving her fact. "Maybe I should pull out the toys…" she whispered into his ear, before suckling it lightly.

"No, I have plans for those later." He said breathlessly.

"But, I did manage to steal something before you went all "I wanna fuck you now" on me." She said as got off the bed and went to her pocket where there were three pieces of the Kamen Yaiba chocolate. "So, I didn't get to melt it but I'm sure I can do things with it that will make your mind do awful things." She said with a grin.

Kaito just looked on as Sonoko opened the candy and started literally sucking on it, in a way that could get most people to pant like dogs for her. But it wasn't the sucking on the chocolate that turned Kaito on, this was Sonoko's way of melting the chocolate, and that's what made Kaito grin.

Sonoko took the chocolate out of her mouth and started (as weird as this sounds) rubbing it on all of Kaito's favorite places, his neck, his nipples, she traced his incredibly hot abs with it, and then she got to his well endowed self. "I think I'll wait to take care of that part." She said with a smirk as she moved back up his body and put the piece of the chocolate in her mouth and kissed Kaito to essentially share.

When the two's skin touched each other it felt electric to them. They've done this before, but never just randomly on a whim, they always decided what they were going to do first, whether toys were going to be used, which ones, if they were going to do something extremely kinky cause they felt like it, but never randomly like this.

Sonoko's mouth started its moving on it's own accord, hearing his breath hitch as she licked the chocolate off his neck was enough to keep her moving down. His eyes slipped shut as she started suckling on his nipples to get the chocolate off. "Look at me Kaito." She said softly as he opened his eyes to see there was a slight glazed look to them, betting that's how hers looked right now, she didn't really mind. She just wanted to make him happy whether this was more of a lustful forced encounter or not.

Removing the chocolate from his abs, she finally reached where she wanted to be. As if she was possessed she grabbed another piece of the chocolate, this one being smaller than the last one, and stuck it in her mouth. Then she went to town, it was probably the weirdest sensation she's ever experienced, being she's never done this with a piece of chocolate in her mouth at the same time before.

That was the moment that she felt one of Kaito's hands on her head, she looked over to see his other hand clutched the bed as if it were a lifeline or something, when the chocolate officially melted she let go of his member with a grin. Kaito almost looked sad that she let go. "I'm letting you take over." She said with a smile as she was flipped over, so that she was on bottom again.

"Damn, you're beautiful like this." He said leaning down and kissing her lightly.

As if Sonoko wasn't blushing enough she just went another shade darker. She was starting to squirm, she just wanted him to fuck her already. "Please, Kaito, I can't wait anymore." She practically whimpered.

Kaito took this as a go ahead to slowly insert himself into her. A moan exited their mouths. He started moving slowly at first so that Sonoko could get used to it, (as if that was really needed since they've been sleeping together for 6 months.) He started moving faster, kissing her, fondling her, anything he could do to get her to scream his name again.

"Faster Kaito." She said between bated breaths. She was getting close, she could also tell by the noises that Kaito was making that he was getting there too. Sonoko pulled her boyfriend down to her level and kissed him hard as he decided it would be fun to fondle her nipples again. Sonoko was beginning to lose her rhythm she held with Kaito, so close, just then she felt a bite on her neck as they both screamed out each other's names as Kaito released into her and Sonoko had her momentary release.

"You're evil Sonoko." He whispered as he pulled out and rolled to the other side of her.

Sonoko just smiled and took the last piece of chocolate, broke it in half, and gave the bigger piece to him. "You shouldn't have dyed Hakuba's hair pink, sure he's a stuckup idiot, but you lost the bet, so you had to do something for me. I just didn't expect this outcome."

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." He said as he kissed her. "Another round, toys included?"

"Can we play with the handcuffs?"

"It is our six month anniversary today, might as well make it count right?"

Sonoko smiled and pulled out the toys from under the bed…

(DAMN IT! I'm a frakking PERVERT! Read, Review, anything you can to make me feel better about writing this perverted filth! (I'm just messing though it is a piece of perverted filth from my mind….) Look out for Abstinence the prelude to the first two stories in this fic in the Seven Heavenly Virtues of Kaito and Sonoko coming up next!)


	3. Wrath

The Kidnapping

A/N: This one's for Wrath! The Wrath of Kaito is released when Sonoko is kidnapped and almost killed by the man who is after him. With the help of Conan (who had figured out in the Diligence fic "The Plan" that he was indeed Kuroba Kaito) he finds Sonoko but at what price?

Her eyes opened, she was in a dark room in which there was not a smidge of light (unless you include the window that the little bush midget could probably get through, but not much else.) She didn't know much of what happened, she was in her apartment about to leave for the day when suddenly she was here. "Sonoko Suzuki, if the demands aren't met by Kaitou Kid, you are going to die." Said a voice from next to her.

The voice was quite menacing, and her eyes widened. She went to say something before she realized that her mouth was gagged.

"I'm sure I can find some way to entertain myself with you, until I have to kill you." He said softly as he touched her face slightly with a gloved hand, not feeling the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks at any moment.

_I don't want to die, I'm 17 years old, I've just found the love of my life. What the hell did I do to deserve this? No, seriously, what kind of work is Kaito into that people are kidnapping his girlfriend, leaving her to die in a dark room?_

"You know I'll even let you have your gag off just before you die, because I want you to feel the effects of the smoke when this place burns to the ground. I was just going to shoot you in the head and let it be over, but I want to see KID suffer for what he has done to me." He said, as he took a video of Sonoko in this state. "Slow death, it's all about the slow death."

Kaito was getting back to their apartment before he looked down to see an envelope there for someone. It wasn't labeled, there was nothing about it that seemed odd, when he opened it to see a tape (yes a tape) he put it in the vcr that he managed to keep with him through thick and thin. But not before he saw the note flutter to the floor.

_Hello KID,_

_ If you're reading this it means you have received my video. Watch it I'm sure you'll enjoy the content, if you don't find what we're looking for, your newly aquired girlfriend will be incinerated…_

Kaito's eyes went wide as he put in the tape to see Sonoko sitting there, tears running down her face.

_I may have some fun with her first just to see how she reacts, to having someone like me do horrible things to her. I am seriously hoping you find her, because you have yourself a catch. _

Kaito's eyes watched the tape, watched Sonoko struggling with the bonds that she was in. She looked vulnerable, Kaito knew after their four month or so relationship that Sonoko doesn't like being restrained. She didn't like being in one place for more than a little while, or she'll go stir crazy it's as easy as that. An anonymous note, his girlfriend kidnapped, he was going nowhere, and frankly he just looked like he was about to cry, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. "I'll find her, even if I have to ask for help." He said determined.

Sonoko watched the man, there was something about him that made her feel slightly uneasy, like he knew Kaito, or someone from his family. Sonoko let her eyes close as she dreamt of the life that she was never going to have. A family, a life in a little house by a river, Sonoko just wanted to have a normal life despite what others may have thought.

_Find me Kaito. I know you can, you are Kaitou Kid and all._

Kaito with the tape ran as fast as he could to the police station, so much work to get where he needed to be. He ran straight into one of his favorite disguisable people Detective Takagi. "I need help." He said red in the face with anger, trying to keep himself as calm as possible and failing.

"What seems to be the pro…." Takagi didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Some BASTARD kidnapped by girlfriend!" he said trying to keep himself in check, after all he was in a police station. Even if he punched something (or someone) the closest person was Takagi, and he didn't want to be thrown in jail for assaulting an officer, no matter how pissed off he was at the moment.

"Someone kidnapped Sonoko-neechan?" Kaito knew that voice, he knew that today might end up being a good day after all.

"SONOKO! The Deduction Queen, Sonoko?"

_What other Sonokos do you know you dumbass!_

"I got an envelope by my door with these." He said handing the envelope over to Takagi. "There's a letter there too. I'm scared for her, I NEED to find her before something happens." Kaito's fist then decided it would be fun to hit a wall extremely hard.

"Have you talked to Hakuba about helping you find her? He's a detective right?" Conan asked

"He's in London, or else I would have."

_That british, egotistical, bastard wouldn't have helped me even if I asked, he'd just go asking why KID needed help finding his girlfriend!_

Takagi went into the room where the video equipment was located, Kaito was about to follow him, but Conan held him back. "Do you know of anyone who would want to kidnap Sonoko for any reason?"

"I have no idea! I can't think objectively about this…maybe I should just let the police work it through." He said still slightly unhappy. Okay, he was angry as hell but he wasn't going to tell people that!

"I'll help you find her, frankly the cops here are pretty impossible sometimes, if I trust anyone in the force it's Satou and Takagi so I know they'll help in any way possible, even though Takagi can be dumb as a box of rocks sometimes without help.

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at this revelation.

_The cops in this division just suck at life, I mean they sound like they're worse than the ones in the division trying to catch me!_

"Kaito, I need you to focus for me okay? I know you're angry right now, but I need you to remember the last time you saw Sonoko for me." Conan said.

"She stayed with me last night, I had to leave early cause I had an appointment with Aoko I needed to keep." He said. "I've learned that if I don't answer the call of Aoko a long time ago, there would be a mop to the head. Frankly, I'm not a fan of this. She was still sleeping when I left."

There was something almost like a pleading tone to Kaito's voice, he was really nervous, Conan noticed that his poker face that he keeps on all his heists was slowly fading away. "I need to find her Tantei-san, I'll never forgive myself if she dies because of me."

"Kaito, we'll find her I promise." Conan said as Kaito's phone rang.

Kaito pulled out his phone, "Moshi, moshi." He said into the phone.

"_I have something that belongs to you and if you want her to live, I highly recommend you listen to what I have to say, because your young girlfriend's death will be slow and sweet after what you've done."_

Kaito's eyes got wide as he heard the voice in the phone. It was distorted like there was a voice changer involved. "Give her back you bastard." He screamed in the phone.

Conan and Takagi both listened with rapt attention to this conversation.

"_I know that you went to the cops, you've asked that little annoying boy to help you out. It's too bad actually, she's quite a beautiful girl. I hope you can find her before the inferno begins. Oh hell, I'll even give you a hint, she's on the fourth story of a warehouse, you'll have to figure out the rest on your own." _

Kaito's eyes widened even farther as he heard the other line click as if the other had hung up the phone. "The voice said something about an inferno, and that he hopes I find her before it starts." He said sliding down the wall head in his hands.

"Kaito, stop moping, we need to figure this out before Sonoko dies. I'm assuming that there's going to be a fire somewhere, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"No shit, Sherlock." He murmured softly to himself, then realizing that he said it out loud softly apologized.

"The voice said something about a warehouse, she's on the fourth story of it." Takagi said as he took the notes down in his notebook.

Kaito was beet red as if he was going to murder something himself. "When I find her, I'll make sure the bastard who did this ends up dead." He said glaring at the wall across from him.

"Kaito, take deep breaths, we don't need you to go all homicidal on people okay?" Conan said. "I made a promise to you and I'm not going to break it, Takagi, I need you to do me a favor, I need any warehouses that have four or more stories in the area."

"I'll look into it."

"Kaito, I need you to stay calm and come with me. Call me with any information you can find Takagi, we're going to do a search ourselves as well."

"I can't believe I'm going to have the opportunity to kill the youngest daughter of the Suzuki Corporation, this makes my day happy." The man said into her ear. For some reason the man sounded extremely familiar to her. She couldn't place it though. "You know at first I was going to use a bomb, but that would just be too messy. To think that you left me for Kaitou Kid." He whispered as Sonoko's eyes widened.

_Makoto…_

"You left me to be with HIM! I…I…I almost gave up everything to be with you, and you had to go and fall in love with HIM! Well that's all going to change, my dearest Sonoko." He said as he lit a match and threw it at a gasoline covered pile of wood. "I'll be seeing you in the next life Suzuki Sonoko." He said as he walked out of the building but keeping his promise of removing he gag first.

"Makoto, why are you doing this?" she yelled before he got out of the room.

"Well, I thought that was obvious." He said. "If I can't have you, nobody can."

_Kaito, help me before I burn alive…_

Sirens were annoying, he heard them. Makoto's eyes widened, it was too soon for them to show up, well that could also mean that the fire spread faster than originally planned as well, which would have been a pretty good plan too. Sonoko would be dead, he would have gotten away with it scot-free, and he could go back to kicking people's asses in karate tournaments.

While he was walking he saw Conan and a boy that he didn't recognize, but he didn't look all that pleased to be with him in any way. That was when he heard Conan's phone ring, the boy looked up, and he saw the plume of smoke, and the two boys ran for the building that I had just lit on fire not even fifteen minutes ago. "Shit, I may be figured out." He said as he ran as far away as he could from the building in question.

Kaito looked up at the building, the fourth floor was on fire and the fire was just getting worse. "SONOKO!" he yelled up to see if she was still coherent enough to hear him. When Sonoko didn't answer him he became worried. "I'm going up there." He said to Conan.

Conan was about to protest when he was looking at nothing. Kaito had already ran into the building, which was burning, to get the woman that has kept him sane for the past four months. "Sonoko!" he yelled trying to keep as low to the ground as he could. He was Kaitou Kid, he can find a way to get to the fourth floor without getting his ass killed…right?

He fell several times before he got to the floor in question, but he didn't care this was his Sonoko we were talking about. He searched the floor as he found it, the room where Sonoko was being kept. She was tied to a chair, her mouth uncovered, she looked to be passed out, or…

_Don't think like that Kaito, you don't have time to think the worst MOVE IT!_

He quickly untied Sonoko and ran back down the stairs. Suddenly, out of nowhere a beam fell down near him and he almost fell down the stairs (that's not what they need right now!) When Kaito got to the first floor with Sonoko in his arms and got outside his anger was soon replaced by relief as he heard his girlfriend's breathing. "Sonoko?" he asked softly.

"Find….Makoto." she said softly.

"Makoto!" Conan said. "He's too kind hearted to do something like this."

"If I can't have you, nobody can." She said as she coughed and snuggled into Kaito's arms.

"I'll find Makoto, you get Sonoko to the hospital get her checked out, then take her home. She's going to need rest."

"Thanks for your help Bush Midget." He said with a grin happier than he's been all day.

"I'm always willing to help a friend." Conan said as he ran in search of Makoto.

The hospital visit was uneventful, Sonoko had to have an oxygen mask for a little while to replace all the carbon dioxide that was in her system, but she was still far from cheerful. She clung to Kaito as if he was her lifeline. "I…I thought….I thought I was going to die!" she sobbed.

"I'd never let you die." Kaito whispered, "It's why I asked Tantei-san for help, actually I more along the lines of accepted it without realizing it. I punched a hole in the wall at the police station. I'm betting Takagi's going to love explaining that one."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS! I almost DIED and you're making JOKES!"

"No, I'm really not. I punched a wall at the police station almost hitting Takagi if he wasn't two centimeters to the left. If the bush midget hadn't shown up, I would have been arrested for assaulting an officer."

Sonoko seemed to have calmed down from her anger fit and when they got to the apartment that they practically shared anyway, she sat down on the bed to take her shoes off. "I'm going to take a shower." She said as she rolled her head trying to pop the achy spots in her neck, then the question that every man wants to hear (but at this moment Kaito was completely at a loss because of the whole near death experience bit) "Care to join me?"

"Sonoko, as much as I would like to, do you really think our first time should be, well,"

"Kaito, I've been seeing you for four months, and I've learned today that life is short, please, join me." There was almost a pleading note to her voice, and the chance to see her naked was something that any man would want. But Kaito was still skeptical, "Sonoko, I don't think that doing this right now would be the be…." Sonoko's lips were on his, it was that lifelineesque feeling as if he was the last person on Earth.

"I love you Kaito, I just want to repay you for saving my life today." She whispered as she nibbled Kaito's ear. "Please let me." She added before suckling his ear lightly earning her a bit of a moanish noise from Kaito's throat.

Kaito's resolve was weakening. His mind was going over the pros and cons of doing this just after her almost death experience. _Please let me, _going through his head over and over again. "You know I could never turn you down, but because of your condition, I kind of want to take it slow, for your safety."

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm ready." She said softly.

He slowly pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. It was a feeling of "I shouldn't be doing this right now, but it feels so right." Kaito turned the water on to where it wasn't too hot or too cold waiting for it to warm up. He was watching her undress the rest of the way. She was a beautiful woman, and Kaito was glad that she picked up on it.

Kaito's eyes couldn't leave that body, besides the bruise on the back of her neck from where she was hit when she was kidnapped her body was in pristine condition. Kaito started undressing himself as he felt the steam filling the bathroom. "Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" he asked slipping behind her as they entered the shower.

Sonoko was shaking, she wasn't sure if she was shaking out of fear, because this would be her first time, anticipation, because this would be her first time, or want, because this would be her first time. (A/N: I did this sentence on purpose) The touches Kaito placed on her bare skin was electric to her. Feeling his chest against her back felt nice, it felt as if it were meant to be there. "Kaito, I'm sure." She said as she felt Kaito's lips on her neck.

Kaito was nervous, he's never done this before. He was waiting for the one person, the one girl who could make him truly fall in love. And he found her, that night, under the tree where he lied to her about being an admirer of KID's. He found Sonoko, and he truly loved her to where he'd run into a burning building for her.

Within two seconds, Sonoko's hands were pinned above her head, Kaito kissed her while playing with one of her breasts listening to the sounds Sonoko was making. He was kind of depressed that he had to let go of her hands so he could move lower though, he knew he was going to regret it later but he pulled out the tie thing that was connected to one of their robes, he didn't know which one, and at this moment he didn't really care. It was the noise of disappointment when he had to let go that spurred to this moment.

First, he tied her hands together, then he tied the leftover makeshift rope to that little metal bar that's MEANT for washcloths, but in this case, maybe not so much. He made sure that the restraint was tight enough before he had his way with her. Everything was fair game, he kissed every inch of her, groped her, listening to the mewling-like noises that came from her mouth. Kaito was enjoying this almost as much as Sonoko was. It almost seemed as if Sonoko's restrained herself before. "Kaito," she let out as he started sucking on her nipple. Her toes were curling up.

_It doesn't take much for her to get turned on does it?_ Kaito thought to himself as he continued down her body, nibbling, kissing, everything about this woman's body was beautiful to him.

Sonoko's body almost shut down when she felt his mouth on her. A loud moan of his name was the only thing she could get out. Sonoko liked losing control, giving it to someone else, even though she had never done this with someone else before, she had a toybox at home that she uses, she would use one of her little vibrating toys while handcuffed to her bed, or tied up, she just liked being at something else's mercy. She cried out his name several times during his expedition of her, feeling him trying to do different things to get her to release, trying to watch him, listening to the noises he made while he was pleasuring himself in the process.

"Kaito, I need you." She said between breaths. "I…Need…You…Now…" she said as Kaito looked up at her, stood up and kissed her. Sonoko tasted herself on his tongue and moaned. Kaito had started inserting himself into her as a tear came out.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Sonoko just nodded her head. "Just losing my virginity tonight, quick and fast right?" she said as Kaito broke through and Sonoko bit down. Kaito slowly started moving. The pain that Sonoko felt at first went away soon replaced with pleasure, the noises the two had made were loud, they both had a feeling this wasn't going to last long since it was Kaito's first time too. Sonoko's noises got louder and louder, Kaito's motions got more erratic, "Sonoko." He moaned in her ear.

"Kaito, I'm…." she couldn't finish her thought the pleasure was too intense, she cried out as she felt Kaito release into her with a cry. They both felt calm for the first time all day, Kaito pulled out and untied Sonoko. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" Kaito said softly.

"Tying me up, making me lose control of myself, I try doing it at home, but being restrained when you, well, it's hard." She said smiling.

Kaito smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "So you like being at other people's mercy, I'll write that down."

"Not other people's," she started, "just the ones I care for." She said as they got out of the now cold shower, got into their robes (though one with an extremely wet tie) and went to bed watching a romantic comedy, because that's what Sonoko wanted, and whatever Sonoko wants, Kaito will give.

Not long after the movie started Conan called saying they found Makoto, and that Sonoko was safe. Kaito smiled as he looked at his now sleeping girlfriend. "It's been a long day." He said softly before dozing off himself.


	4. Greed

Greed, Brownies, and the Perfect Woman

A/N: Greed prompt quite a bit late yes but with all the other stuff I've been working on SonoKai needed some time to breathe. This fic actually takes place during Sonoko and Kaito's first date specific foods makes Kaito a very greedy boy. *grins* I'd also appreciate some reviews! Or favorites, and thanks for all of you who favorite and alert to me! I also wrote this in like fifteen minutes on a very sensitive keyboarded ereader, I searched for spelling mistakes so if I missed one or two let me know.

Kaito asked her out the night at the tree, she was dating someone, but Makoto didn't seem to be around very much so she had accepted with no problem. He was attractive and he treated her nicely enough while she was crying up in that tree. So that's why he knew the perfect date, he wouldn't tell her it was a date, or that he's had this planned for the entire week.

That day he had secretly went to the tree where they had met the week before and set up the blanket and candlesticks and all the corniness of the perfect candlelight dinner. Kaito was even careful enough to leave a few little booby traps in there too just in case someone decided to come and take something before he went home to cook.

Everything went fine, he cooked everything for the night had the picnic basket ready and went to get ready to go.

"Oh, Kaito must be having a romantic dinner." Chikage said looking through the basket. "You silly boy, you forgot dessert." She had forgotten she had made brownies that day. She had to hide them so that he wouldn't eat them. But this was the perfect opportunity, a romantic dinner with Aoko was worth giving up a few. That in mind she decided four should be okay and hid them in the basket.

Kaito was dressed kind of conservatively for him, a nice buttondown blue shirt and white pants. He even tried to make his hair look a little neater. "I hope you don't think I overdid this." He said softly to himself as he went downstairs and grabbed the basket.

"Romantic picnic?" His mother asked with a grin.

"No, its just a dinner with a friend."

"Hmm, yeah okay sweetie, I added something to the basket anyway, I hope you enjoy it."

Kaito stared at her a moment then grinned. "I'll probably be a little late." He said walking out. He walked to the train station and jumped the train to Beika. It was a quick trip and he REALLY wanted to look in the basket. He decided at that point he didn't want to because knowing his mother it was something baked, chocolate, or both, and frankly his greedy self would have whatever it was gone before the picnic began.

He got to the designated spot to see none of the traps were set off, he also got a text from Sonoko saying she would be a little late. "Perfect, I can get everything situated."

Candles were lit, dishes and silver was out (the food was on the second tier of the basket) and with that Sonoko showed. "Candlelit picnic? You sure this isn't a date?"

"Nah, just a dinner is all."

Sonoko smiled. "Doesn't look like it, you went through a lot of trouble."

"I did, but I think it was worth it."

"You're just trying to get me to like you."

"Actually, if you must know, I thought you may have needed a friend. Last week you were so...sad, then you like cheered up when we started talking. So, I swear on the grave of my father, this is not a date."

Sonoko's eyes widened. "You didn't have to swear on anyone, especially someone dead."

"It's okay, really." He said opening the cover hiding the food. "I kind of wanted to try something exotic, and without fi...finny things." He started.

Sonoko tried to not let out the giggle surging inside her, but she couldn't stop it. "You're scared of fish, and living in Japan, that's rich."

"Oi, you get pushed in a river with all those finny things in it, tell me how it feels."

Sonoko smiled. "So, what's this exotic menu from your mind?"

"I wanted Italian, so I went and got some chicken, some tomatoes, noodles, I thought you'd like chicken parmesan."

She looked up and smiled. "What else?"

"Some homemade garlic bread, and," he saw the brownies. "Damn, I forgot dessert." He lied.

Sonoko's eyebrows raised. "Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

Kaito hurried and closed the basket only removing the foods he needed. "I'm not, I mean it."

"Give me the basket then."

"WHAT?"

"If you're not lying then there shouldn't be anything in the basket then should there?"

Kaito's grip on the basket just remained as firm as ever. "Nothing in here."

"Give it here, or I'll tickle you."

"Oh, too bad I'm not ticklish, it won't affect me." Kaito lied. Kaito was ticklish in several spots, especially between his toes for some reason.

"I'm sure I can find somewhere..." she said getting close to him..fingers at the ready.

For some reason his hatred of his personal bubble being invaded wasn't taking effect. He liked her, and he may be a thief, but stealing another man's woman was unforgivable. "Sonoko-chan, you're too close."

"Oh, but Kaito-kun, I have reason to believe that you aren't willing to share whatever's in this basket." She said tickling his stomach.

Kaito was seriously thanking god his stomach was ticklish, his sides were though.

"Tell me what's in the basket." She said softly hands moving to his sides.

"No, not there! I give!" His eyes looking up into Sonoko's. Kaito realized he was looking at his kindred spirit at this point. The one person he might enjoy having a life with. Just then the basket was no longer in his hands.

"You greedy boy, thinking you could hide these?" Sonoko asked pulling the brownies out of the basket.  
>Kaito looked down murmuring something about being a horrible host.<p>

"Oh stop it, coulda just told me they were in there, I would have shared then."

Kaito looked up so fast he may have gotten whiplash. "You aren't going to share?"

"You see, I learned at a very young age, that if people are greedy, they don't deserve what they wanted."

"So you're cheating me out of my Kaasan's brownies?"

"Should have just told me what was in the basket now, shouldn't you of?"

Kaito couldn't help but watch her eat the brownies in front of him. Just making him want to steal them back.

"Let's do something again." She said finishing the brownies.

"W..wait, you want to do something with me again?"

Sonoko smiled again. "Oh god, do you realize how much fun I had tonight? It was a nice idea having a picnic in the place where we first met. I would have to consider this a date though."

"If you want to do something, I'm okay with it."

"Promise you won't be greedy over stupid things again?"

"I promise."

Kaito walked into the house after his "dinner with a friend" with Chikage waiting for him. "How were the brownies?"

"Didn't get any." He said with a grin. "I learned something important today."

"What?"

"If people are greedy, they don't deserve what they want." He said walking upstairs.

Chikage smiled as she ate one of the brownies. "Smart girl." She said to herself turning the lights out before going upstairs herself.


	5. Sloth

Senior Skip Day?

A.N: This one was my favorite after Gluttony to write. I mean Sonoko pointing out Senior Skip Day just HAD to be written. This one's for the Sloth prompt. I wanted to write the first meeting but this one just had been itching to be written. I hope y'all enjoy, and PLEASE read and review I would like to know your thoughts on the pairing to know if I should take on another challenge with them or not. (My next Seven Deadly Sins is gonna be Akako/Heiji :o) just gotta finish this verse first (and my vampires, angels, reapers, and werewolves) please continue reading. A list of the order of the fic should be up when I finish the final five!

Kaito was looking around his apartment, scratch that, their apartment for his schoolbag when he entered the bedroom to see Sonoko still not ready, remote in hand flipping channels.

"S..sonoko why aren't you ready to go?"

"I'm not going in today, and neither are you."

"Not really following your logic, but do go on."

"Have you ever heard of the western tradition known as Senior Skip Day?"

He had, what high school student hadn't heard of this beloved day? "The one day a few days before graduation that the senior students decide they just aren't going in?"

"Bingo, we're following this tradition today, kinda hid your bag especially for the occasion." She smirked changing the channel.

"Sonoko, you're seriously going to do it? Skip school for no reason?"

"Yep, and so are you, it's been established already."

"And what makes you think I would go along with this wicked plan of yours?"

"Well my plan was to lounge in bed naked with chocolate kisses and bad daytime tv to watch, mock, and laugh at. Until I get bored that is..."

Kaito's body just moved to the bed and sat down. "Hmm, what is the vplan for you being bored?"

"Well if you manage to find your bag, I was going to sext you at school until you came home."

Kaito looked into his girlfriend's aqua eyes. "How long have you had this planned?"

"What? Are you denying me, one day of hooky from school three days before we graduate isn't going to kill you."

"You didn't answer my question, and besides how do you know I don't have exams or something important to do at school today?"

"Don't think I could have done research? We do our exams at the same time."

"Please, stay home with me? I'll be all alone here, by myself, eating chocolate, did I forget the fact I was naked right now, and plan to remain that way...all day long?" She said sitting up letting the blanket covering her fall.

Kaito's head turned. "No, I should make an appearance." He said softly.

Sonoko grinned at him. "Go I dare you, there will be some sexy videos on your phone if you do."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Yeah,I really would, I even have the videos all ready and set to go. I recorded myself while you were in the shower." She said with an evil grin.

"But..." Kaito was unable to think. Sonoko wasn't lying, her plan was working. "...I should really go."

"Not happening Kai-chan." She told him flat out. "As a matter a fact, the fact you're still dressed at all is a mystery." The blanket was barely covering her anymore, a couple burn scars and her most recent injury when she was shot trying to imitate Kaito showed.

"Sonoko, you're making it hard for me to say no."

Sonoko grinned before suckling a very sensitive part of her boyfriends neck, undoing his uniform jacket. "That's the idea, stay home with me."

Kaito let out a gasp as he suddenly pinned Sonoko to the bed. "You are such a tease, its been behind you the entire time hasn't it?"

"I'm...not...telling." She said taking a breath between all the words.

"You forget Sonoko, I know ways to make you spill even your deepest secrets, which I've already accomplished."

Sonoko's eyes closed as Kaito spoke in that extremely husky voice that made her quiver in anticipation for what was to come. "I'm not going to tell you where it is." She said grinning again.

Kaito smirked, "I'm sure I can get it out of you." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"Bet you can't!" She said breaking the kiss.

"Bets have always led us good, if I can't get it off you what's the punishment?"

"Hmmm, for you, naked slave for a month...except for the KID heist you have next week, and the last couple days of school, you're to be naked at all times. You have to do whatever I say in this fashion. Keep in mind this is an only at home thing..."

"Okay, if you lose, which you will, we're going to be roleplaying a little." He said to her.

Sonoko's eyebrows rose as he mentioned this. "What did you have in mind?"

"My little maid who has to mess up everything she does...so her angry master can play with her any way he sees fit."

Sonoko's body squirmed as he whispered this in her ear. "I won't tell you where it is Kai."

"You don't have to, its behind your head." He said pulling his schoolbag from under her pillow. "And you thought I wouldn't find it..."

"So, what do you wish of me Kaito-sama?" She said smiled at him as she looked down to see herself in one hell of a skimpy maid outfit. Cute yet effective for what Kaito wanted.

"Nothing Sonoko, I've decided to go along with your "Senior Skip Day" plan. He said suddenly next to her in the bed. "But I do expect this month is going to be quite entertaining."

"Of course it will Kaito." She said softly kissing his neck, turning direction to the television.

"_It has been sent today, a KID heist note, we don't have details on what it says yet but as soon as it comes we will have the details."_

Sonoko just smiled.

Meanwhile outside Aoko, Ran, and Hakuba watched the two through a little crack in the door. "They weren't sick those liars." Hakuba said.

"Have you ever heard of the term "Senior Skip Day?"

They all turned to see Shinichi standing there with Kazuha on his arm with a grin.

"They skipped on purpose." Kazuha said. "She told Shinichi this morning and told him not to tell Ran in case of and I quote "Kaito beat down." In reality, it was her idea."

"I see..." Ran said as they walked away from the door leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.


	6. Pride

The First Meeting

A/N: The Pride prompt is finally here, and you can finally read the first story in the set first! Yes ladies and gentleman, Kaito and Sonoko's first meeting has finally arrived! So sit back and enjoy. I'm not sure I liked the turnout of this one as much as I wanted, at first I was going to do Sonoko disguising as Kid and getting hurt, but decided that this would be a better idea and everything, but that other plot will happen….

Sonoko had tears in her eyes, she sat against her favorite tree in the middle of Beika Park, it was dark, nobody would see her as she climbed up the tree and sob because she had lost her chance at catching Kaitou Kid again. Sonoko just wanted to catch Kaitou Kid, she didn't want to take him and tie him up and have her way with her way with him or anything!

Kaito was trying to get away, his clothes changed into something different to make him look all incognito, more like a fan of Kid's, more like he was a spectator. He heard something as he walked through the park. There was a big tree, right in the middle of the park, and in that tree was the girl that always tried catching him, but failed every time. It almost made him feel bad to know that he was the reason that this girl was so down all the time.

Kaito has seen her before, she would pretend she was happy, always excited, always trying to make sure that her best friend was happy too, but he had an idea that she wasn't happy either, not by a long shot. "You know you don't have to just stand there watching me you know." she said from the branch on the tree where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone around here." he said softly.

"This is where I come when I feel like I did something wrong, or something didn't turn out the way I expected it to." she said. "I should just stop, it's not doing me any good, trying to catch Kid, it's just another blow to my failure of a life." she whispered.

"Don't talk like that...you're just putting your pride before everything else...you can't really go trying to catch someone like that, that someone will just try to run away just as fast." he said with a chuckle. "You'll most likely scare someone away if you keep trying to chase him like you do."

"How do you know what I do?" she asked looking down into the purple eyes as he sat against the trunk of the tree and smiled.

"I've seen you at the heists, I'm a fan too, but you hardly hear me yelling "KID-SAMA!" at the top of my lungs." he said with a bit of a smirk.

Sonoko jumped down from her branch in question and sat on the other side of the tree trunk not facing the boy, but in the end she just chuckled lightly. "I am a bit of a basketcase huh?" she said softly.

"Wouldn't say basketcase, more of someone who's infatuated with something she can't have." he said with a bit of a smirk.

"I have a boyfriend...someone who's never really around when I need him, I guess that trying to catch Kid is my way of trying to feel better until Makoto decides to get his ass here and see me."

Kaito just laughed, "Okay...how about I make you a deal. You meet me here next week, and we can talk some more. I mean it wouldn't kill you to have a friend about that's a guy right? I mean it's not like I'd do anything to screw up your relationship with your boyfriend or anything. You just look like you need to be a little happier."

Sonoko laughed herself, "I don't even know who you are, I know you're a Kid fan, that's my extent of knowledge, I don't need another blow to my pride by being stood up by a random guy that I met in my favorite place, that would just be a major fail on my part." she said.

Kaito stood up and walked to the other side of the trunk where Sonoko sat and looked down into her aquamarine-ish colored eyes and smiled. "Kuroba Kaito, magician." he said pulling out a rose and giving it to her. "Please accept my offer."

Sonoko smiled at him. "Suzuki Sonoko, thank you for the rose Kuroba-kun." she said with a bit of a smile. "If you stand me up it'll be another kick to my pride, if you stand me up I will come and find you and I will punch you in the face you hear me?" she asked.

Kaito looked at her fierceness there was just something about that look in her eye that made his heart kind of skip a beat. There was something there, he couldn't place it, so he shoved it away and smirked, "So if I stand you up you have every right in the world to do so, but I don't like breaking appointments. We'll meet here in a week's time, I would like to know more about you Sonoko-chan." he said.

"You're making it sound like a date."

"It's not a date I assure you, just a conversation to boost your pride, perhaps your happiness level, from what I've been seeing in the past fifteen minutes or so I've seen nothing but sadness, and frankly I don't like sadness, so we'll have to fix that."

Sonoko laughed. "I've been sitting here bitching about how my much my pride has been knocked down everytime that I wanted to catch Kid..."

"In all honesty, it seems to me, you seem so arrogant that you're going to catch him, that when it blows up in your face, you get all mad. It's understandable though, it's completely understandable considering the whole situation is with this, Makoto was it?"

"Yeah it's just difficult, but I can't complain…he cares, he just travels around a lot. I'll take you up on your offer though. I'll meet you here, a week from today, same time." She said. "But I should really get home. It was really nice to meet you."

"REALLY nice, huh, it's nice to meet you too." He said as he helped her up and she walked in the direction of her house.

That was the night that Kuroba Kaito first felt love…the night he met Suzuki Sonoko, sitting by the tree, crying about how prideful she was and how it always failed her. That night he vowed that he would help her get over her pride, and try to keep her from chasing after him, or perhaps continue to chase him, just in a different way. Kaito climbed up to the branch where he found her and continued to think to himself about how she wasn't the only prideful one there.

"I take complete pride in carrying off a heist without a hitch, and if something goes wrong I feel almost as bad as she does, in the end I carry on. I work by myself which makes it easier for me to do so…perhaps we can help each other." Kaito shook his head. "Dammit, thinking too far ahead." He said to himself as he relaxes against the back of the tree and let his eyes close. "I have to go plan for our next meeting!" he said suddenly as he jumped from the tree and landed with ease.

_I wonder what he's going to do if he does show up._

_I wonder what I'm going to do if she doesn't show up._


End file.
